In Heat
by sexxyscrabblebabe
Summary: Potions accidents can be fun, if you know how to spin them your way. DM/HG There will be a sequel. Reviews are insisted upon.


Disclaimer: I quite obviously do not own Harry Potter or any other character and if you think I do, you're a moron

Disclaimer: I quite obviously do not own Harry Potter or any other character and if you think I do, you're a moron.

A/N: I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this out. I've been so busy with finals and stuff. Also, my computer has a glitch that won't let me update my profile, so here it is. I am now fifteen and currently in the middle of finals week and it sucks. I have a day off so I thought I'd do this. The idea has been in my head for a while. Also I wasn't sure to do it with Severus or Draco, so I figured since I've already done a Severus, I shall do a Draco. Plus, my friend Molly requested it. Thank you for taking the time to read this ridiculously long author's note. Here we go.

Hermione ran breathlessly down the hall behind Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, wondering what could be so urgent. 'I hope they get to it fast,' she thought. 'I'm starting to get a stitch in my side.'

They paused, surprisingly, outside the door to the Head Boy's room, in the dungeons. Her own Head Girl room was near Gryffindor Tower.

"Sir, is Malfoy involved in this?" Hermione inquired, dreading the answer.

"I'm afraid so Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall replied.

Professor Dumbledore then turned to her, apparently steeling himself for some sort of outburst, or perhaps refusal to do whatever they wanted her to do involving Malfoy, which considering it _was _Malfoy, was a distinct possibility.

"Hermione, the favor I am about to ask of you is immense in proportions and you have every right to refuse. However, you are the only person I could think of to ask. Besides Mr. Malfoy, you are the only student in the seventh year that is of age as of now. And considering Mr. Malfoy is the one in need of assistance, there is simply no one else."

Hermione hesitated slightly before answering, "I will do my best, Professor Dumbledore, but I really must know what the favor is. Is Malfoy in need of medical assistance? I should think Madame Pomfrey would be better equipped to deal with such a thing."

"Unfortunately it is against the school's bi-laws for Madame Pomfrey to assist in this type of…problem. You see, Mr. Malfoy was the victim of a potions accident. Professor Snape was unfortunately also in the room, and is suffering from the same condition. I've been forced to ask Remus Lupin to aid him (A/N: sequel? RL/SS). However, you are the only one who can help Mr. Malfoy now."

"Please, sir, just tell me what's wrong with him!" All this stalling was starting to annoy Hermione, who had been pulled away from her dinner for this.

At this point Professor McGonagall took over. "Hermione, Mr. Malfoy is suffering from a backfire of an aphrodisiacal potion. Essentially, he is in heat. He is suffering and without your help, he could go mad from being so…oversensitive. It would torture for him to be kept like this. Sleeping potions and spells don't work on him, a side effect of the potion." This was, of course, false, but Professor McGonagall didn't care. This was the perfect opportunity to resolve this blasted situation! The torture bit was also a little much, and she was deliberately swaying Hermione's hand, but oh frickin' well!

Hermione could not have been more embarrassed. This was what they needed her for? They needed her to help Malfoy because he was in a state of perpetual horniness. 'She did say he would go mad from it, that it was like torture.' And that would be her conscious talking. Stupid conscious. However, Hermione wasn't monster enough to leave some one in pain, especially that bad, even if the cause was…unusual to say the least. Even if it was Malfoy.

Resigned to the fact that she would help in whatever way she could, she said, "What can I do to help? I doubt I know a potion or spell to resolve this particular…condition."

"Oh, no Hermione," Professor McGonagall replied. "No spell or potion will be required. We are confident the potion's effects will wear off within a day or two."

"Then why do you need me, exactly?" Hermione inquired, beyond confused. If the potion would wear off eventually, what was the point of this?

Professor Dumbledore answered then, as if he could hear her thoughts, which he probably could. "Well, you see, Miss Granger. The potions effects will only wear off if Mr. Malfoy's tension is…released. Regularly. Until he is no longer in need of it. Otherwise the potion will burn through his system until he goes insane from the sensitivity and constant need. He will likely wind up in St. Mungo's should such a thing happen. You are the only student we could ask to do this, and we wouldn't dare ask a teacher," said McGonagall, scandalized by the very thought.

"Unfortunately, Miss Granger we can't afford to give you a lot of time to think about this. We need you to make a decision fast," said Dumbledore, looking sympathetic.

'How could he be sympathetic? I'm almost positive he's never been placed in this situation.' Just then Hermione remembered something they said before. Snape was in the same situation. That thought alone was enough to make her blush furiously, but she then remembered that Professor Dumbledore had asked Remus to help! Oh my god! If she knew Remus at all, she knew he wouldn't say no to a man in need…even that kind of need. To think of them doing _that_…well, actually it was kind of hot. 'Not the point! Focus Granger!'

She sighed in resignation, and Dumbledore knew she would say yes. She just wasn't so cruel as to say no. "Right through here Miss Granger," he said pointing to the door. He spoke the password and the portrait swung open. With one final glance and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, she stepped inside and the portrait closed behind her, trapping her in the room with the troubled Head Boy. She looked around his common room but he was nowhere to be found. Just then she heard a noise coming from a door on the other side of the room, which she assumed led to his bedroom. She crossed over to it and heard a low moan come from the other side. Malfoy? He sounded like he was in pain. Hermione wasn't a virgin despite everyone's thoughts. Victor had taken care of that and it had been better than she had expected. Not spectacularly mind-blowing but nice. Still, the thought of what she had to do made her more than a little nervous. 'Oh, well. No going back now,' she thought, and turned the knob. What she saw on the other side will be forever imprinted in her mind as the single most erotic sight ever seen.


End file.
